It has been known to use multiple image sources for the creation of steroscopic and three dimensional image projections, both in motion picture projections and television projections. These systems all involve complicated projections and cathode ray tube equipment for double image projection arrangements. The present system proposes to employ a simple novel screen method and apparatus for creating a substantially enhanced three dimensional effect for the viewer.